The Other Side of Dreams
by whitem
Summary: Set the night after the Moodulator incident.  A destiny begins...  Just a minor alert, this may be a little... weird.  One Shot.


Just another weird one shot from the mind of whitem.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ron Stoppable or Kim Possible… And it vexes me so…

The Other Side of Dreams

17-Year-old Ron Stoppable went to bed feeling a bit confused. Earlier that evening his friend of 14 years said something that caused his current state of befuddlement.

"There's still fireworks." She said. But what did that mean? She wasn't even looking up in the sky when she said it.

Earlier that week his best friend had a device called a Moodulator stuck on her neck, and she kissed him. She kissed HIM, Ron Stoppable, full on the mouth!

It took his breath away, and he literally fainted!

Oh it was something he had secretly wished for, and for quite a while. The fact that she was running around chasing him like a love-sick puppy _did_ weird him out a bit (OK, a lot), but it all seemed so right when she planted her silky lips on his in front of her locker.

He had tried breaking up with her on their 'so-called' first date, and it had turned almost disastrous. She yelled at him, body slammed him, and put him in a spin that threw him into a very dangerous villain! But in the end, when Kim realized that he was in true danger something happened, and the Moodulator short-circuited.

In the end, he asked her if everything that happened to them in the past few days was all the Moodulator, and she gave a sort of cryptic answer.

_So does she really… Like me, like me? _Ron thought as he lay in his bed that night. _I know that I really Like, like her._

Ron fell asleep with a troubled mind, and he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when suddenly his eyes popped open. Groggily he glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was almost 4 in the morning.

_Ugh…_ He thought, and tried to move, and found that he couldn't! His eyes were open, he could look around his room, but he couldn't move! It was almost as if he was paralyzed! _What the heck? Has Drakken found where I live and hit me with a Paralyzing Ray?_

Frantically he looked around his room by just moving his eyes. Then he felt it. A presence. It suddenly appeared to his left, and it seemed to exude evil. Ron didn't want to look, but he felt compelled that he must.

Slowly his eyes moved to his left, and what he saw made him scream! At least He thought he was screaming, but he couldn't even hear his own voice! He was paralyzed, and he couldn't make a sound!

To make matters worse, to his left was something that put intense fear into his body, his soul. It… looked like Shego, but yet it wasn't. She looked… old. Her face was wrinkled with age, and her hair, though still as long as ever, was almost pure white. Her eyes were sunken, but looked to still be full of evil! All she did was stand there, and look at him with evil, sunken eyes.

Finally he did what he always would do when he was frightened beyond belief. He screamed a name. "Kiiiiiiimmm!" It sounded like a whisper coming from his lips.

Almost immediately, something very strange happened. It was as if he started to float off the bed! _What the…?_ He thought, and was able to twist himself around to look back down. There he saw his body still laying there on the bed, but he knew that it wasn't death he was experiencing, but it was something else!

The image of an old Shego wasn't there anymore, but he was still thinking about his friend Kim. He so wished to be with her at this moment in time…

…x x x x…

Kim Possible had also fallen asleep that evening feeling strange, yet there was a warm feeling in her heart. She just couldn't put a finger on why she was feeling that way, but it sure did feel good.

Earlier that evening, she and her best friend were at the Middleton Days fair, and it all seemed like a dream. She remembered chasing her best friend through the school earlier in the week, making googily eyes at him, and sending him love notes.

Kim knew that her emotions were being somewhat controlled by a device called a Moodulator, but that was after the fact. The next thing she recalled was Ron breaking up with her, and she felt… heart broken. The anguish she had felt was almost too much to bear, and then suddenly it turned to… rage.

"No one dumps Kim Possible!" She remembered saying, and then winced a bit at the memory of body slamming her best friend to the ground! She then began to spin him around, and had originally intended to let him fly into a nearby dumpster, but when she let go, Ron flew right into the last person she wanted to see at the time.

Her rage at him was so… intense! Then something caused her to, for lack of a better word, "Fight" what she was feeling. She shouldn't be mad at Ron! He was her best friend, and he was only doing what he felt was right to keep her from getting hurt!

Four words suddenly burned into her soul and her heart. "KP! Side-kick in trouble!"

A flurry of emotions began to run through her mind… Rage, anger, happiness, sadness, confusion, Love… What? Love? Suddenly with a 'poof' sound, and the acrid smell of burning circuitry, she was released from the maelstrom of emotions that racked her mind, and she felt… drained.

Reaching up to the bass of her neck to pull off a device that was now hot from short-circuiting, immediately Kim knew what had happened. She remembered everything.

Ron asked her something about how she felt, and she just looked at him dreamily as she remembered the kiss in front of her locker and said, "There's still fireworks."

Now as Kim lay there in bed trying to fall asleep after what should have been a tiring day, her mind just would not let her do so. She suddenly thought of a meditation technique that she had learned in one of her many martial art classes, and finally started to relax and fell sound asleep.

Kim fell asleep with a troubled mind though. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when suddenly her eyes popped open. Groggily she glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was almost 4 in the morning.

Kim tried to move her arms to get more comfortable and found that she seemed to be paralyzed! She couldn't move! Oh she could look around her room with her eyes, but she just… couldn't… move!

The first thing Kim thought was that maybe Drakken had found where she lived, and had hit her with a Paralyzing Ray. Frantically she looked around her room to see if that was the case, and then she felt it. Evil.

There was a presence standing to her left, and with all her might Kim tried to move her head to see what could be there. It was as if she was in a dream, and when she saw the presence that she felt. Kim tried to scream out in both fear and surprise.

There stood what looked like Shego… but it wasn't. She looked old, very old. Her face was creased with wrinkles, and deep lines etched crows feet beside her eyes. It was the eyes that made Kim so frightened. They seemed to bore through her to her very soul.

Kim then did the only thing that she could think of. She screamed out a name. A name that always seemed to make her feel safe, and protected. Funny thing was, she had always called for her Dad whenever she had a bad dream, but something told her that this was more than a dream.

The name echoed in her mind as she tried with all her might to call him. "Rrrroooonnnnn!" It came out of her mouth in not much more than a whisper.

Then something very strange started to happen. She began to… lift? Rise? Float? That was it… float… up. The ceiling started to get closer, and closer, and Kim was able to plant a hand on the ceiling and turn herself around to look… down?

There she saw her body, still asleep on the bed. Kim could see the chest rising and falling, so she knew that this didn't involve death in any way. She quickly looked around the room, and noticed that the old visage of Shego was gone.

"What the…" Kim said, and then once again her thoughts went to Ron. She knew he was the only one who could chase away the fear she had felt.

…x x x x…

Unknown to each other, something very strange had just happened to Kim and Ron. They were… floating out of their bodies, and they were… thinking of each other. Intensly.

Suddenly each of the teens found themselves floating outside of their houses, just above the roof. Both looked towards the others' house, and they actually saw each other! In not much more than a blink of an eye, the two rushed at each other, and entwined themselves in a hug that seemed to feel… right. Fulfilling, and comfortable.

"Oh Kim…"

"Oh Ron…"

They looked at each other, surprised that they had actually heard the other speak.

"What… what's going on Ron?" Kim asked as she looked down at the ground, which was about 20 feet below them.

"I'm not sure Kim. But it… feels right. Doesn't it?" He continued to hold her, his face not more than an inch from hers.

"Yes… it does."

The two closed their eyes, leaned into each other closer, and just as what felt like a kiss started to cross each of their lips…

…x x x x…

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Ron woke with a start, and glanced over at his clock. He slapped the old-style timepiece with a hand silencing the sound that reverberated in his ears.

"Man…" he said under his breath. "That was one freaky dream. I wonder if I should tell Kim? Nah… she'd just think I was crazy. But we did share a dream before…" His hand caressed his lips as he remembered the last thing that happened before he woke up.

…x x x x…

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep… Kim opened her eyes groggily and slapped the alarm button.

"Ugh…" Was her response, and then her half-lidded eyes snapped fully open as she remembered her dream. "That was a dream, wasn't it? I wonder if I should tell Ron about this…? Nah. There's no way he would believe me. Though we did have that shared dream in the museum…"

Kim's fingers lightly touched her lips as she thought about the last sensation she had before being so rudely awakened by the alarm clock.

…x x x x…

Later that day while the two were walking around the mall, both Kim and Ron looked at each other… differently. They each wondered if they should tell the other about the dream, but just couldn't bring themselves to do it.

As they sat at a table in the food court just outside the mall's Bueno Nacho, their hands started to inch towards each other and just before their fingers touched…

Beep Beep Be Deep…

The End…

* * *

Yeah, I know this is more of a Halloween thing, but the idea popped into my head and I typed it out. What can I say? I have an active imagination…

Let me know if y'all liked or not… Laters…


End file.
